Curiosity
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Renesme follows Alec out into the woods one time too many, this time curiosity just might kill the cat. Filthy one-shot.


**So this is a oneshot I've been wanting to write for a while. For some reason I like the idea of Nessie and Alec together...hope you like it!**

He's been with us for about two years now. Two years that I've been dying of curiosity about him. I sneak and talk to him, as if he's some kind of pariah. He's a member of our coven now but that doesn't change the fact that he's perceived to be dangerous. His eyes are between that shade of deep crimson from human blood, when the first arrived after the Romanians and Volturi killed each other, and the shade of gold, that the rest of my family sports. Even that makes me more interested in him, he walks the line, almost perfectly.  
He went into the woods where he goes every night to sit and be alone. Every Night I follow and I watch. For two years, this infatuation has been my life. Tonight, it would be no different, except he jumped in front of me, blocking my path when I got to the pristine lake he always sake beside.  
"Why do you follow me every night?"  
"I'm sorry Alec... I just."  
"What do you want Renesme?"  
I couldn't answer his question but that didn't stop him from moving closer, and closer to me until our lips were touching. Be still my heart! He slowly licked my top lip and I closed my eyes, leaning in, pushing my own tongue out ever so slightly to taste his. They started to wrestle for power between our slightly connected mouths. This was a new sensation for me, this kissing. I liked it. I want more than that and I knew he'd give it to me. We backed up slowly until my back was to a tree. He started to plant soft kisses down my neck, on my chin, my clavicle and on my chest. small moans escaped from my mouth, they were traitors and deserters, making my pleasure clearly marked.  
"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Renesme..."  
"I want you to touch me."  
"Is that it," he asked, as he ran his chilly hands up my thighs and along my panty-less ass. "Do you want me to unzip your dress, like this?" He asked, as he slowly unzipped the side of my dress and placed the clothing on a branch. "Do you... want me to kiss your breasts, like this?"  
He leaned down, devouring each of my breasts. It only made me more eager for what was to come. His tongue ran across my nipples, making them hard, sending shivers down into the pit of my stomach, and even lower than that.  
"How about... if I devour you, like this?"  
He kneeled in front of me, kissing my hips and my thighs before raising my leg over his shoulder and tasting everything that my essence had to offer. I couldn't contain my moans as his quick tongue vibrated my clitoris and sent me flying headfirst into an orgasm. As he lapped up my juices I heard soft groans coming from him. I decided to play along with this game so I kneeled down. Pushing him back onto the grass.  
"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Alec."  
"Take off my shirt, and my pants, and shoes, and hang them on a branch."  
I did that and I came back, his erection was standing straight up, greeting me and he didn't look phased of distressed.  
"Suck me," he said.  
I crawled over to him and I looked at the huge rod before me. He was big, too big to fit in my mouth completely but the thought of having any part of him in my mouth was making my core clench with arousal and anticipation so started off by licking the head of his penis. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaws tight as I continued on, sucking the head,licking the shaft and delivering soft kisses to his balls. That lack of distress quickly faded as I developed a rhythm. Soft grunts and groans started to come from his throat but suddenly he pulled me up, he kissed my lips roughly and he eased me down onto his hard cock. It filled me to the brim, washing away any trace that i was ever a virgin before this night. It was a stretched feeling, too tight, too full and I stiffened up, unable to move because of the hints of pain.  
"I'm going to fuck you senseless," he said.  
I hoped he was telling the started to move in and out of me, the pain, the stretching feeling got worse before it got better and with every time he guided my hips up or down his shaft, it felt a little better until suddenly I was on cusp of orgasm again. I wanted it, craved it, but whenever it looked like I might attain what I wanted, Alec pulled out, switching positions. I started out on top but after a while he turned me around and put me on my knees while he penetrated my core from behind. I could only take his girth and relish in the pleasure while I resented the wonderful torture. I was an inch away from orgasm again when he pulled out and put me on my back, pinning my arms down and spreading my legs as wide as they go while he drilled his cock into me as deep as it would go, as hard as he could. I didn't know whether I was going or coming. We stayed in this position but every time I was about to cum he pulled out and then started again. I cursed at him, snapped at him, and cried. I was senseless, he was fucking me senseless. His eyes were locked on on me the entire time, that eye contact only made it more intense.  
As the sun started to peek through the trees his strokes sped up and I whimpered with delight as he made history inside my body by hitting the spot to make the orgasm rush through me.I felt like I might be dead or dying but I'd never felt so alive! I was trembling and moaning and whimpering his name as my body contorted in the most wonderful ways under his grip. Tears stained my face and my heart beat in overtime, it felt amazing. A few minutes later,his body stiffened and his cold cum shot into me, making me shiver with delight.  
"Fuck..." I whimpered, as he pulled out of me, still laying on top of me kissing my neck and my breasts.  
"Again," he asked with a chuckle.

**So, what'd you think?**


End file.
